Enel
| afiliasi = Pasukan Dewa (mantan); Automata | jabatan = Dewa di Skypiea (mantan) | julukan = |Goddo}} | lahir = 6 Mei | usia = 37 (debut) 39 (timeskip) | tinggi = 266 cm (8'9") | goldarah = S | jvokal = Toshiyuki Morikawa | 4kids eva = Wayne Grayson | Funi eva = J. Michael Tatum | dfbackcolor = C6E2FF | dftextcolor = 00688B | biname = Goro Goro no Mi | biename = Rumble-Rumble Fruit | biarti = Suara petir | bitipe = Logia }} :Subjek dari artikel ini kadang-kadang disebut "Eneru" atau "Ener". Enel adalah mantan "Dewa" dari Skypiea dan antagonis utama dari Arc Skypiea,antagonis utama dari Pulau Sky Saga. Setelah kekalahannya oleh Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, ia menjadi karakter utama untuk Serial Halaman Operasi Besar Luar Angkasa Enel, dan setelah tiba di bulan, ia menjadi penguasa baru. Penampilan Enel adalah seorang pria jangkung berotot dengan rambut tipis yang ditutupi oleh bandana putih sederhana, dan menurut Oda, jika Enel melepas bandana-nya, rambutnya akan ditata dalam bentuk keriting. Ia memiliki telinga panjang berbobot. turun oleh anting-anting emas berbentuk berlian yang membentang sampai ke dadanya. Dia berpakaian dengan cara yang sangat mewah, untuk menekankan "kesalehannya". Dia mengenakan celana oranye longgar dengan pola hitam di atasnya, dan di pinggangnya ada selempang biru yang mengalir, mengangkat kerudung biru muda.. Dia memakai gelang emas di kedua lengannya serta gelang emas di kakinya, dan dua cincin emas kecil di sekitar jari kakinya yang lebih besar. Enel lebih suka bertelanjang kaki. Dia selalu membawa tongkat emas bersamanya yang terkadang dia gunakan dalam pertempuran. Delapan tahun sebelum alur cerita saat ini, Enel, ketika berbicara tentang Shrine from Gan Fall, mengenakan celana yang sama tetapi dengan lebih banyak pola Herringbone di atasnya.. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Buah Iblisnya, Enel dapat berubah menjadi dewa guntur raksasa yang tampak Raijin yang terbuat dari listrik murni. Hidungnya memiliki banyak garis yang berjalan secara horizontal di atasnya. Lobus telinganya sangat panjang, memanjang ke badannya. Dia juga memegang empat drum Tomoe besar yang dilampirkan melalui cincin besar di punggungnya, alih-alih sayap Skypiean/Birkan biasa, yang memberinya penampilan yang mirip dengan Raijin, kesamaan yang dibuat lebih menonjol ketika menggunakan transformasi "200,000,000 Volt Amaru" -nya. Galeri Utama Video Games Personality Enel thinks of himself as an invincible god. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take, or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant, and without a care in the world. Enel holds no regard for any life except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead, he sees it as his godly duty, and laughed maniacally as he tried to send Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, a psychopath with a God complex, which became even more obvious when he set off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of God. His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "godly duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea for speaking against him, he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he is hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he is relaxed and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight in order to prove his immortality and superiority. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", he simply bludgeons them with his staff rather than shocking them. Due to Enel's overconfidence in his abilities in combat, unexpected scenarios throw him completely off-guard, disrupting his Mantra and therefore, impacting his fighting skill. This was shown when he desperately tried to persuade Wyper not to use the reject dial, and when he noticed that Luffy is immune to lightning, he was completely lost and visibly horrified. Nevertheless, he also gives some recognition. He was impressed with Robin's knowledge of the golden city and he told Luffy that he was very courageous when he met him on the ark. Like many people, Enel has a unique laugh, with a stressed "ya" at the beginning ("Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). Relationships God's Army Enel had no actual care for his subordinates, and he had no problems with killing his followers either. In addition, while predicting the victims of the Survival Game, he had no pity for his fallen people. The priests were the four men who served directly under Enel. They were his strongest followers and, short of Enel himself, the greatest threat to the Straw Hat Pirates during the Skypiea arc. Enel seemed to possess a little care for them, while they seemed to genuinely respect their leader and his power. Nonetheless, Enel was surprised when he learned that they had been defeated, but went on to badmouth them, saying that their existence would be a pollution to his new empire on Fairy Vearth. Other than the priests, Enel had 50 warriors called the Enforcers under his command. Yama was the leader, while Hotori and Kotori were the lieutenants of the group. Even though they seemed to take their leader's beliefs seriously, Enel did not seem to have the same feelings. The White Berets were similar to the police of the Blue Seas. They enforced the rules of Skypiea under Enel's rule, but in truth, they despised him only obeying him for the sake of Skypiea's citizens. Upon realizing his intention to kill everyone in Skypiea, the White Berets turned against him. Automata Originally, Enel met a few more recent ones who came from the planet below to avenge their fallen creator on Karakuri Island. First Lieutenant Spacey was the first automaton that Enel encountered on the moon. He survived his encounter with the Space Pirates who came there to dig up the ancient city located on the moon. After meeting Enel, he considered him his savior. After finding his true roots, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the automata as his followers. Enemies Shandia The Shandia focused primarily on Enel and his priests and after their defeat turned to repairing the damage their war with the Skypieans had caused. The Shandia leader, Wyper has deep hatred towards Enel. He was even willing to sacrifice his own life in order to defeat him. However he could not make it. After Satori's defeat he was quite amused and he is no longer distracted from the others. Wyper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. However they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Enel's Survival Game. Learning that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind,Wyper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wyper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wyper struck him down. Regardless of the situation, Wyper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wyper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wyper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wyper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigo, Wyper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. Skypieans After Enel took over, all the citizens of Skypiea lived in constant fear of him. His highly developed mantra and ability to sense electric fields allowed him to hear conversations and thus made him aware of almost everything happening in Skypiea. If anyone dared to speak out against Enel or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Enel made foreigners out to be criminals by imputing a crime for almost any of their action (even snoring). Until they arrived for the Judgement, the inhabitants of Skypiea were responsible for guiding them there. Anyone would become criminal themselves if they helped a criminal. This gave birth to the citizens' sense of crime and made them feeble and weak. Gan Fall Enel had a habit to mock the former God of Skypiea. He showed absolutely no respect for his face nor his age. He even paralyzed him with one of his thunder-shocks. Gan Fall also has deep anger for Enel and he considers him a brutal and an inhuman person. In the past, Enel attacked with his army, and soundly defeated Gan Fall and the Shandia at the same time. Enel then took the position of God of Skypiea for himself. Gan Fall became the God after Enel's defeat once again. White Berets The White Berets were all originally members of the Enforcers in service to Gan Fall. Appearing to betray the Enforcers, they pledged allegiance to Enel. They believed that by remaining on the island and trying to prevent anyone from God's anger, they could protect the citizens. But in the end this plan turned to be a miserable failure. When they discovered Enel planned to destroy all of Skypiea, they turned against him and helped the people from Angel Island get to safety. McKinley, their leader, appeared to be very devoted to Enel, until it was revealed that Enel planned to destroy Skypiea with his Devil Fruit powers. McKinley then revealed that he only did everything Enel commanded in order to ensure the safety of the citizens of Sky Island showing his love for his nation. McKinley, along with the rest of the White Berets, then left Enel's side and chose to help Conis evacuate the Skypiean people. Conis Conis was scared of Enel’s powers. Even though Enel did not consider her as a threat, he decided to punish her for talking about the Skypiean's duty with El Thor. As Conis and her father continued guiding the Going Merry through Upper Yard, the two were alerted by Su who had spotted an injured Skypiean. The man who was originally part of Enel's Enforcers told them about Enel's plan to destroy all of Skypiea. As he told them this, Enel decided to attack them with El Thor. Conis was fortunately pushed away from the lightning wave by her father. Conis then went to Lovely Street to warn the people about Enel's true intentions. Conis then screamed out loud that she did not accept Enel as a god. When people were running away as they thought that Enel would punish her, Conis did not run and just stood there waiting for her death. Even though Enel knew what Conis had said, he did not do anything because it would be meaningless to kill just Conis there. As she watched her home being slowly destroyed by Enel's powers, she wondered if there really is a God. Just as Enel delivered a gigantic apocalyptic thunder cloud, Raigo, to completely obliterate all of Skypiea, Conis started praying for a miracle along with the rest of those who lived in Skypiea. Conis and the rest of Skypiea witnessed Luffy completely destabilize Enel's attack. She then witnessed Luffy finally defeat Enel by punching the god straight into the golden bell. Straw Hat Pirates On Skypiea, the Straw Hats made enemies out of Enel and his priests for breaking their laws. During the survival game, he faced Sanji, Usopp, Robin and Zoro and defeated all of them, giving them a serious beating. However, their captain Monkey D. Luffy, proved to be completely immune to his electrical powers because of his rubber body, which made him a natural enemy. Finally, Luffy defeated him, putting an end to his evil plans. Space Pirates At the moon, Seamars found and attacked Enel and First Lieutenant Spacey who were in a crater on the moon. The Space Pirate tried to skewer Enel, but Enel attacked and defeated the space pirate. Enel realized that the Space Pirates were having some type of business meeting at this time at their base where their ship was located. Enel appeared on top of their ship and the space pirates quickly reacted by trying to attack him. Enel began his attack on all of the Space Pirates for destroying his ark. The Space Pirates were unable to stop Enel and were all easily defeated by him. Abilities and Powers As a God of Skypiea, Enel had full control of the island. Enel is extremely powerful, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Luffy had complete immunity to most of Enel's lightning-based attacks, and was even able to strike Enel, thanks to his rubber powers. Enel's strength was first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeated Kamakiri and shortly after defeating another Shandia, Raki. Enel has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Sky Islanders would usually not have, such as an understanding of what gold is, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard and guarding this knowledge jealously, keeping it from the other inhabitants of the island. However, before meeting Luffy, he was unaware of the existence of rubber. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. Despite his hubris, Enel’s prediction that the survival game would end with himself and four others turned out to be false, as he could not predict Luffy’s survival inside Nola's stomach. He demonstrates rather good manipulative skills, utilizing Skypiean-Shandia tension from the previous 400 years of bloodshed (only recently halted by the peace progressions from the previous God, Gan Fall) to incite chaos and war, decimating both factions in the process and leaving little competition in his expeditions into Upper Yard and his eventual discovery of the Golden Belfry. As a result of his extensive studying of Upper Yard's ruins, Enel also has a deep understanding of the history behind the origins and politics behind the 400 year old conflict and is fully willing to utilize said knowledge and information for personal goals. He also manages to outwit Nico Robin, who is the most intelligent member of the Straw Hat Pirates and a very skilled manipulator in her own right. Physical Abilities Enel possesses incredible physical strength, having easily caught an out of placed giant gold gear of the Maxim ark and put it back with one hand. He is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing back-flips with one hand, and has an above-average endurance, shrugging off most of Luffy's attacks. Enel had also stomped Zoro to the ground with his foot, and the ground shook as a result. Zoro would later comment about his strength being monstrous. Mechanical Expertise Enel appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim, and knows its workings inside and out. If any damage is done to the inside, he is able to repair it. He was even able to design a storm cloud production system, an electrical power system, and a Jet Dial fail-safe for the ark, in the event that the main engines were damaged. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological aspects of the sky. Also he has extensive knowledge on the multitude of Dials scattered across the Sky Islands. Devil Fruit Enel gets his Devil Fruit power from the Logia-type Goro Goro no Mi, which allows him to transform into, create, and control lightning. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks either by channeling lightning through his body or by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being near death, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers, as well as increase his mantra to omniscient levels. Because of these abilities, the Goro Goro no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits to be regarded as "invincible" (though in reality, Logia Devil Fruits are far from being truly invincible). He is also capable of creatively using his Devil Fruit to raise the temperature of gold using electricity, and then manipulate and shape it using electromagnetism, completely building his trident and personal flying ark with his power. His mini-series suggests that he does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere. He is also weakened by Seastone, as all Devil Fruit users are. Haki Enel has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, known as "Mantra" in the sky islands. His Haki is further enhanced by his Devil Fruit powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions of Skypiea. With enough skill, he can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind-eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. With the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel can pick up electromagnetic waves from the air, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him with extraordinary range: this has extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. He cannot predict inherently random attacks, as Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his punches off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. Enel failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge attacks is dependent on their physical speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Even Enel himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Weapons Enel wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, dealing powerful strikes to his opponents with it. Enel basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying at the hands of his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against the rubber-bodied Luffy, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident with his metal-molding powers in order to spear the young pirate, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. History Past Enel was born and raised on Birka, but eight years before the current storyline, after finding and eating the Goro Goro no Mi, he destroyed his homeland and came to Skypiea with his followers. Birka was said to be home to many strong warriors; they were, however, powerless before Enel. Though it was his original home, Enel did not show any sign of love towards it, as he destroyed it without any hesitation. Afterwards, Enel and his loyal contingent of followers overthrew the then current ruler of Skypiea, Gan Fall, becoming the island's new ruler. Enel maintained a personality cult over Skypiea, truly taking the mantle of "god" to its more literal sense. Though Skypiea still had a sense of peace and paradise, much like in any classic dystopia, it was a false paradise. If anyone dared speak out against Enel, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Along with this, he forced the enforcers who worked under Gan Fall to build him a massive, flying ship called the "Maxim". Enel, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of the sacred dirt, also known as "Fairy Vearth". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim. Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc The Straw Hats' ship reaches the shore of Angel Island, the main part of Skypiea, where they meet a girl named Conis and her father, Pagaya. They let the crew come into their house so they can introduce them to Skypiean society, but Nami decides to stay at the ocean and try out Pagaya's Waver, a device similar to a jet-ski that can move under its own power without any wind. While Conis explains the use of Dials, Nami ends up riding the waver to a nearby island with a huge forest. When Sanji points out that she is gone, Conis and Pagaya explain that the nearby island is known as Upper Yard. Upper Yard is a forbidden sacred ground where God Enel and his priests reside, and no one must ever set foot on it. This immediately sparks Luffy's interest, and he commands that they head out to "rescue Nami", but he makes it obvious that he simply wants to go to Upper Yard to explore and have an adventure. At Upper Yard, Nami witnesses Enel's priests chasing a man who was searching for treasure on the island. However, before the priests can finish him off, Enel decides to act on his own and in a show of power, a massive beam of energy fires from the sky and disintegrates the treasure hunter. Gedatsu of the priests explains to the others that their time limit was up—another group of criminals has just appeared, a group of seven. From this, Nami realizes that they are talking about them, and rushes back to Angel Island. After the Straw Hat Pirates’ escape from the White Berets, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp, lead by Conis, go to Lovely Street in order to get a boat to rescue them. Conis lends them her dial-powered ship, the Little Crow, but before they leave, Luffy notes that she was shaking the entire time she was leading them. Conis reveals that she was the one who called the shrimp to take the ship and is intentionally leading them to Upper Yard—it is God Enel's will that they lead criminals to that island, and not following it will result in death. Upon hearing Conis say this, all of the townspeople run away. True to her word, Enel strikes and fires a massive beam of energy at her from the sky, but she is saved by the knight, Gan Fall. He explains that since both she and her father will be considered criminals, he will take them back to his house, which is out of Enel's range. Despite this show of Enel's power, the three Straw Hat Pirates continue on to Upper Yard unhindered. Enel reveals to the priests the purpose of the Straw Hats coming to Sky Island and told them the Shandia will also be attacking therefore; the Upper Yard is opened to the priests without any area limitation. He also told them the Maxim was ready. Gan Fall ponders on what Enel's purpose might be and Wyper rekindles his resolve to take Enel out. His great battle, which he called the Enel's Survival Game, was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw Hat pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land, "Fairy Vearth". At the start of the fight, Enel predicted that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Enel's prediction was miscalculated, as there was one fighter overlooked (due to being inside a giant python): Monkey D. Luffy. Enel releases his 50 Enforcers, led by Yama, to fight them. On the Going Merry, Enel appears to tell Gan Fall that he has no use for the island anymore and is about to leave. When Sanji and Usopp attack him, he uses his Devil Fruit ability to electrocute them, rendering them both unconscious. Immediately afterwards, Satori's brothers Hotori and Kotori arrive to get revenge, but are defeated by Nami and Gan Fall. During all of these events, the minor Shandia warriors and the Enforcers battle fiercely. A bored Enel decides to participate in his "game" and attacks the Shandia warrior Kamakiri. Enel comments on Kamakiri's thoughts about him being there. Kamakiri responds, attributing it to Enel's Mantra. Enel disproves saying it is written all over Kamakiri's face and normally he wouldn't be there but he is also a participant of the Survival Game. Enel then challenges Kamakiri telling him that he would not fight him for five minutes, and Kamakiri is free to do what he pleases to Enel. However, once the five minutes is up, he would fight Kamakiri. On that, Kamakiri begins his attack on Enel. Kamakiri is still on his five minutes allowable time to fight Enel without Enel counterattacking. Kamakiri then realizes and tells Enel that it appears he cannot defeat him. Enel goes on to explain that he is referred to as God since his powers cannot be explained, therefore he is feared. Kamakiri decides to flee and warn Wyper about Enel's abilities, however, Enel corners him stating that his five minutes is up and now he can counterattack. Enel then defeats Kamakiri using the 1,000,000 volts Vari. The attack travels through the Milky Road and defeats 20 other fights, Shandia warriors and Enforcers alike. Enel then summarizes that after two hours of battle at the Upper Yard with 81 people beginning the battle, 56 have been defeated. 13 remaining from his army, five from the Straw Hat crew and seven Shandia warriors making a total of 25 people remaining, per his calculation. He then wonders who will be accompanying him. Enel, still in the survival game, is determined to ensure that only five people are remaining by his predicted time of three hours. Raki is seen traveling down the Milky Road and wondering why everyone appeared to have been burnt to a crisp, like being hit by lightning. She finds Kamakiri who tells her to find Wyper and notify him that Enel is not at the God's Shrine and that no one can beat him. Kamakiri tells Raki that Enel is what is known as lightning, hence making him invincible. Raki leaves to find Wyper and comments on her way how Kamakiri's spirit has been broken asking herself how Enel ended up having the Goro Goro no Mi. Wyper begins the assent of Giant Jack, but Ohm stops him. Gan Fall appears to tell Wyper that Enel is not there and also to find out what he plans from Ohm. Enel is happily enjoying the chaos. Wyper uses his burn bazooka to also attack Gan Fall saying Gan Fall and Enel are the same. Raki soon reaches the upper level of Upper Yard and found Wyper there and then she tries to tell Wyper what Kamakiri had told her. Wyper yells at Raki to run and not attack Enel, however, she fires shots at him which are ineffective. Enel then attacks Raki with his Goro Goro no Mi abilities, defeating her. He tells Wyper he would attack his opponent indiscriminate of gender. As Zoro fights, eventually defeating Ohm, the group in the python ends up meeting with Luffy. In the ruins of the gold city Shandora, Robin encounters Enel. He recognizes Robin as an archeologist and tells her that she is a few years late with regards to finding the gold. Robin asks if he also has the golden bell only to realize that Enel knows nothing of it. Robin discards the idea saying that if Enel did not find it, then the Bell never made it to the sky. He disproves saying the ringing of a bell was heard when the Upper Yard was shot into the sky 400 years back. He offers for them both to find the golden Belfry Bell. Just then, Enel hears the sound of someone running across the Upper Yard. Enel uses his lightning heaven's judgment on the Enforcer who escapes while Pagaya is with him. Robin, surprised at Enel's action asks him what he had done and he tells her he showed mercy to a "maggot" in pain justifying that it is the duty of the God. Robin seeing all these comments on how powerful Enel’s Logia Devil Fruit is. Enel then uses the attack Sango which creates lightening waves to the Upper ruins. He tells Robin this was an invitation to summon her friends to Shandora. This causes the Upper ruin ground to be destroyed. Gan Fall and Nami manage to escape the snake, accidentally leaving behind Luffy, Aisa, and Pierre, and after Enel electrocutes the python, he announces that with three minutes until time is up. Wyper comments on how he blasted the python with some many attacks of burn bazooka with no effect and the snake got knocked out from Enel's attack. Enel then appears before Wyper telling him that the game is not over. Enel greets Zoro, Robin, Wyper and Gan Fall telling them about the number of people that began the survival game including himself and that in three hours, there shouldn't be six people left (he is aware of Nami's presence). He gives the choice for them to either fight themselves or for him to pick an opponent. All four refuse Enel's choice and tell him he would be the one disappearing. Enel goes on calling them "insolents". At this point, Enel explains why he wants to destroy Skypiea—people living in the sky is unnatural, so as God it is his job to keep the natural order. He then goes on to tell Gan Fall that he is leaving Skypiea and intends to return to where God dwells calling the place Fairy Vearth, a limitless amount of land. Enel further tells them that everyone has its rightful place. Gan Fall becomes angered and tells Enel that "God" is only a title given to the Governor of Skypiea. Enel states that was so until present and tells Gan Fall that he did something unpleasant to Gan Fall's enforcers. Enel explains to Gan Fall why his enforcers perished and Gan Fall flies into rage and attacks Enel. He remembers his distress towards coming to a compromise with the Shandia and how Enel came to take over his office. Enel then attacks Gan Fall using the 20,000,000 Volts: Vari. Enel upon defeating Gan Fall invites the remaining five to join him and embark to Fairy Vearth. Robin then asks if they refused, then what happens. Enel replies saying he decided already. Robin tells Enel if he destroys the island, what he seeks would be destroyed as well. However, Enel tells her the Golden Bell is accounted for. By following Robin's deductions, Enel is able to point out that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell is located at the top of the Giant Jack. He then shoots a lightening volt to Robin for trying to manipulate him using her information. Zoro, upset, goes on to attack Enel and Wyper shoots a Burn Bazooka at Enel, which he counters using Kari. He mentions that they were getting fussy just right before they embarked to Fairy Vearth. Zoro, filled with anger asks Enel when he decides to go with and went on to attack him. However, Enel overpowers and defeats Zoro. Wyper uses the opportunity and grabs onto Enel. He has Seastone bandaged to his left arm and uses it to weaken Enel's strength. Enel asks if Wyper wants Vearth and Wyper responds that what he desired was death; thereby killing Enel and himself. He pays no attention to Enel's reason and goes on to attack Enel using his Reject Dial. Enel falls to the floor, unconscious. However, moments later, Enel is able to use his ability to reset the electrical waves in his heart thereby countering his unconsciousness. Enel indicates he warned Wyper initially, calling him Warrior Wyper several times which only angers Wyper who tells Enel not to call his name without a reason. He tells Enel that after 400 years of fighting to get to their homeland of Shandia, they are finally there and Enel is in the way. Enel commends Wyper for putting on a good fight but he tells him, he chose his opponent "poorly". With that, Enel struck one of his drums with his staff, and gets an electrical discharge of 30,000,000, which appears in form of a bird, and attacks Wyper with Uroquois, which defeats Wyper. Zoro uses the opportunity, and he picks up the Seastone, however, Enel attacks and also defeats Zoro using Kiten. Enel walks towards Nami who is the only unhurt person around and he realizes that Wyper has gotten back on his feet. He questions why Wyper still wants to fight after he's been sorely defeated. Wyper responds that he fights for his ancestors. Enel strikes Wyper by using El Thor. With Nami left, she tells Enel she would like to go with him to the Land of Dreams. Nami, taking her waver along, goes along with Enel and has in mind to escape once the opportunity arises. Reaching their location, Nami is amazed by what she sees and Enel tells her the flying ship is the first of its kind in the world. He tells her he had used the gold from the City of Gold to build the Ark - Maxim. With the ark, he tells her they would travel to a place with boundless land - Fairy Vearth. Meanwhile, Luffy's group manages to escape from the python and come across Enel's victims. After a barely conscious Robin explains the situation, Aisa explains that she can use her mantra to lead Luffy to him. At Angel Beach, Conis tries to convince everyone to leave to island, but she is labelled a heretic. To prove her point, she loudly yells that she does not consider Enel as God and everyone runs away to escape God's Judgement. However, when nothing happens to her, they realize that she is right—after all, Enel will be destroying the entire land soon, so there's no point in specifically killing one person. They panic and run away, but the White Berets managed to bring order to the evacuation, so Conis hurries back to Upper Yard to show the Straw Hats the way out of Skypiea. Finally, Luffy meets up with Enel and the "god" realizes that he cannot hurt Luffy because he is made of rubber. In the grand battle between the Straw Hats' captain and Enel, it is made apparent that Luffy is more than a match for Enel due to rubber's inability to conduct electricity and with Enel's most powerful attacks being all electric-based (making most of his power useless), Enel is momentarily incapacitated. Enel had not heard of rubber before as it does not exist in the White-White Sea. Enel then uses Mantra to predict Luffy's movements and attacks, changing his staff into a trident to damage Luffy. Luffy then tells his dream of becoming the Pirate King to Enel to which Enel asks what country he rules, and Luffy replies that the Pirate King is the king of the sea. Enel responds that the idea is not half bad and the fight between Enel and Luffy continues with Enel activating a machine that would bring the death of Skypiea: Deathpeia. Luffy continues to fight Enel, thinking of ways to get around Enel's Mantra ability. His ego bruised, and frightened that he found his natural enemy, Enel manages to get rid of Luffy temporarily by using his powers to heat up a golden Buddha statue, using the metal to graft a huge golden ball to Luffy's right arm as a "reward" for such a valiant struggle. Enel then tells Luffy that, with him gone, no one would be able to defeat him. Luffy simply tells him that there are many guys in the Blue Sea that can beat him to which the god responds by knocking Luffy off of his flying ship. The heat of the electrified ball burns Luffy, while its tremendous weight rockets him down to the ground. Enel tells Nami she had an unwise choice to make by giving up the life she knew. He also tells her that two of her crewmates have snuck aboard too and it would be foolish for them to try to save her before telling her no one will save her. As he prepares to take care of her, Nami attempts to engage in combat with Enel as a means of distracting him from her attempt to escape, though her efforts are in vain. As Nami prepared to fight against Enel, using her Clima-Tact's thunder balls to deflect his weaker attacks, Sanji and Usopp finally woke up. When Sanji declared that he was going to rescue Nami, he forced Usopp to grapple them onto the ship. On the deck, Usopp distracted Enel while Nami prepared the waver to jump off, aiming for the patch of island cloud around the beanstalk, but as Enel prepared to kill them both, Sanji got in the way of the attack, allowing them to escape. Immediately afterwards, the ship started to blow up, revealing that Sanji had wrecked the machines allowing Ark Maxim to fly. As Enel left to fix the problem, Usopp, who had actually used one of his devices to stick onto the side of the ship, climbed back up and jumped off with Sanji. Enel managed to keep the ship flying with emergency dials and began to shower the land with thunderbolts. With Luffy out of the way, Enel continued on with his plan to destroy all of Skypiea. Enel unleashed a devastating new technique called Raigo, consisting of a massive thundercloud sphere, and destroyed one of the Skypiean islands. Setting his sights on Upper Yard, he formed an even larger one. Enel reached the top of Giant Jack only to find nothing, but managed to see Luffy just below him. Enel proceeded to attack him using his Goro Goro no Mi powers to knock him off edge of the cloud. Despite being knocked off Luffy managed to get back on to cloud and tried to board Enel's Arc Maxim, but Enel did not allow him to board the ark. Enel found the Golden Bell of Shandora. Luffy and Nami sent a message to everyone below the Giant Jack to cut Giant Jack westward. The Straw Hats, Wyper, and Gan Fall began attacking the stalk so it could fall westward. Up the beanstalk, Nami noticed the beanstalk tilting, before turning the Jet Dial on the Waver to its highest level, having doubts as to whether she could control it or not. Luffy, also on the Waver, encouraged Nami, telling her, "I trust you!" After this, the duo began to power up the side of the plant towards Enel. The Shandia and the Skypieans spotted the beanstalk toppling as well from the sea of cloud. The survivors of the trials encouraged Luffy and Nami, before Enel spotted them, commenting on their eagerness to die and directing a thunderbolt directly at them and the island below. Enel laughed as thunderbolts struck the base of the giant beanstalk, hindering the progress of Nami and Luffy on their waver, whilst also destroying Upper Yard in the process, much to the Skypieans' and Usopp's horror. Nami realized that Enel was trying to destroy the foundations of the plant to cause it to topple fully, preventing them from fighting him. Enel shouted to Luffy that, although he is immune to electricity, he would not be able to reach him; Nami commented on how he was not eager to fight Luffy, who replied, "He won't get away that easily!" The beanstalk began to fall further, with Usopp keeping Aisa from running into its path. Wyper silently encouraged Luffy, as the Waver leapt off the beanstalk towards the ark Maxim, with Luffy screaming, "I'm coming, Enel! Give back the Golden Bell!" Enel said that Luffy was too late, stating that the thundercloud was large enough for him to destroy the Sky Island and him, before unleashing Raigo, as everyone watched on. Luffy thanked Nami, jumping off the Waver towards the thundercloud itself, much to Enel's surprise, with Nami screaming that Luffy would die, due to the high air pressure and electric current. Enel laughed, asking him how he could defeat an absolute power, whilst the beanstalk fully fell to the ground. Luffy performed Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ogon Botan, spinning his body around, whilst colliding the large golden ball attached to his arm with the thundercloud, determined not to let any of his allies down. These collisions produced a large amount of light, which confused Nami, whilst Enel was shocked, realizing that Luffy was using the golden ball as an electrical conductor, removing the current from the thundercloud. With the threat of the Raigou neutralized, Luffy wound up his arm with the golden ball attached to it for one final attack on Enel. In retaliation to his attack being thwarted, Enel used the full advantage of his powers and transformed into a giant god of thunder. His attack Volt Amaru showed all of his power and might as he was pure electricity. This did not deter Luffy, though, who surprisingly managed to kick Enel even in this form (if anything, he just made himself an easy target). Enel caught Luffy with his trident, thinking he won as Luffy will either be burned from the heat of the trident or fall from the sky. Luffy chose to fall but, much to Enel's dismay, he managed to grab onto a solid cloud (which Nami was on) and slingshot himself back into the air. In perfect position to strike Enel, he wound up his arm as much as possible and stretched it clear across the sky setting up his final attack, Gomu Gomu no Ogon Rifle. Enel made one last vain attempt to guard the strike. Luffy launched his arm forward too fast for Enel to counter or dodge against. A massive sonic boom was caused as he smashed the spinning gold ball into Enel, sending him flying into the golden bell of Skypiea and signaling the defeat of the "god" and freedom for all Shandorians and Skypieans. Though he fell from the sky, Enel managed to escape in his battered floating ship, Maxim, and headed for his supposed promise land, "Fairy Vearth", the moon. Water 7 Saga Enel's Great Space Operations After journeying in space onboard the Maxim, Enel finally reached the moon in the mini-arc Enel's Great Space Operations. After exploring a crater, he discovered a being of sorts upon which he shocks. The small being, which survived Enel's shock, was First Lieutenant Spacey and apparently he and his comrades were fighting some Space Pirates. After a brief scene where Spacey mourned for his comrades, Enel became a witness to an attack on Spacey by a fox-like Space Pirate. The pirate then tried to impale Enel only to be kicked down by him. Enel witnessed a large explosion on the moon. The sight of "his Vearth" being destroyed angered him. He went to their location and began "punishing" them. The pirates were no match for his wrath. After Enel finished punishing the pirates for desecrating his Fairy Vearth, the god was then thanked by the robot, First Lieutenant Spacey, who had awakened, for avenging his and his comrades' professor. Enel, however, simply replied to the robot by shocking him and his companions. Enel climbed down into the crater created by the Space Pirates and entered a cavern. There inside, Enel found an apparently abandoned city hidden deep under the lunar surface. Seeing these ruins, Enel decided to attack them for the moment. His electrical attack, however, ran through the ruins and into the bodies of several winged automata deep within the city. The winged automata, once fully charged, thanked Enel for recharging them along with the previous four that came to the moon. Enel and the four Karakuri Island automata studied some wall paintings of the moon automata's past. The murals depicted an ancient civilization with wings that lived on the moon. These people were the ones who created the moon automata. The city on the moon was called Birka, a place with the same name as Enel birthplace. The civilization, while technologically advanced, ran out of resources on the moon. For this, they flew to a "blue-colored star" with balloons in order to find more resources. These unfortunately made both the inhabitants and their creations sad as they would miss each other. After studying the paintings, Enel realized that he had an abundance of land and plenty of followers. With these, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the automata as his followers. Major Battles *Enel and the other Birkans vs. Gan Fall and his enforcers (unseen) *Enel vs. Sanji and Usopp *Enel vs. Kamakiri *Enel vs. Raki *Enel vs. Gan Fall, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and Wyper *Enel vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Enel vs. Nami, Usopp, and Sanji (Ark Maxim) *Enel vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Ark Maxim) *Enel vs. Seamars *Enel vs. Space Pirates Translation and Dub Issues Enel's name could very well be a nod to ancient Mesopotamian Gods, such as En-lil. Some believe that his name is a pun on the word "energy", and therefore translate it as "Eneru" or "Ener"; in some instances it is written as "Enel", mainly due to the fickleness of romanizing katakana. Due to the position Enel holds as God and the various religious connotations associated with it, the term is translated and censored on varying levels amongst the various official English adaptations. In the game One Piece: Pirates Carnival (dubbed by 4Kids), Enel's title is censored and changed to Sole Sky Lord of Skypiea. In the TV broadcast version of FUNimation's dub, his title is Eternal Sky King of Skypiea and all the religious connotations associated with the title are changed to royalty connotations (i.e. "Skypiea Priests" to "Sky Knights"). In the uncut version of FUNimation's dub, Enel retains the title of God and the religious connotations are left uncensored. In the VIZ adaptation of the manga and the subtitled version of Episode of Sky Island, his title is left untranslated as "Kami", but he is still occasionally referred to as a god. Cameos and Crossovers Enel appeared in a Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns!, where he attacked Tokyo and Odaiba. Goku arrives to fight Enel and Luffy appears to help him. Luffy and Goku make an attack called "Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha" and they defeat Enel. Merchandise Enel is featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances *Dragon Dream!'' *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece: Round the Land'' *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Anime and Manga Influences His powers and the drums attached to his back match those of the thunder god of Japan, Raijin, so the idea of this character might originate from this god. He even introduces himself with the sentence: "Ware ga kaminari", which can be taken in English either as "I am lightning" or "I am God". Additionally, one of his poses (reclining on his side) and his elongated earlobes are reminiscent of statues of Buddha. His golden staff and a floating cloud he made using a dial seem to be plays on Sun Wukong, the Monkey King of "Xiyouji" ("Journey to the West"), which is also the basis for the Son Goku's of both Dragon Ball and Saiyuki fame. Trivia * Oda confirmed that if Enel were actually a wanted pirate, he might have a bounty that could possibly be as high as 500,000,000. * Although he is Birkan, Enel lacks the Birkan wings and instead has his ring of drums in the same place they would normally be. * Enel is the first major antagonist to use Haki. * Enel is the only main antagonist who is neither a pirate nor affiliated with the World Government. * Enel is also the name of the main Italian electric company. * The symbols seen on Enel's drums are called tomoe and are very common in Japanese heraldry such as family emblems and corporate logos. The tomoe are also present on Sentomaru and the flag of the Germa 66 * In the sixth Japanese Fan Poll, Enel ranked 44th. * In Unlimited Adventure, when Enel is fought in story mode the game displays his name as "Enel", but when accessed in multiplayer mode the game displays his name as "Eneru". * Enel did not appear in any opening that was used during the Skypiea arc, but he was later included in the 2008 remix of We Are!. * Monkey D. Luffy being Enel's natural enemy (due to his Devil Fruit immunity to Enel's Goro Goro no Mi) is highly appropriate, as the Family of D. is referred to as and Enel believes himself to be a god. *Enel's name contains "-el", the name for general gods or the God of the Mountain meaning "might, strength, or power". *Enel's favorite fruit is apples. When he taunts in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush!, he eats an apple. Tautan Eksternal * Kompleks Dewa – Artikel Wikipedia tentang penyakit mental yang Enel miliki. * Sekte kepribadian – Artikel Wikipedia tentang masyarakat yang dibuat Enel di sekelilingnya. Referensi Navigasi Situs ru:Энель fr:Ener es:Enel ca:Eneru de:Enel it:Ener zh:艾涅爾 pt:Enel pl:Enel Kategori:Bajak Laut Nama Jepang: goro goro no mi Kategori:Pengguna Haki Kategori:Karakter Grand Line Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Laki-Laki Kategori:Antagonis Kategori:Pengguna Buah Iblis Logia Kategori:Birkans Kategori:Pengguna Senjata Polearm Kategori:Tokoh Antagonis Pulau Langit Saga Kategori:Karakter Bulan Kategori:Diktator